The Administrative Core will focus on ensuring that the resources of the RCMI Program on Health Disparities Research at Meharry Medical College (RHDR@MMC) are appropriately leveraged to contribute to the elimination of health disparities. The Core will facilitate communication among its stakeholders at all levels, internally and externally including the NIMHD. The Specific Aims of the Core are: 1) To manage the RHDR@MMC resources effectively, maximizing program impact 2) Ensure efficient administrative oversight and adequate communication between RHDR@MMC cores, the Administrative Core, and NIMHD. 3) Support the activities of the Steering Committee, the Advisory Committee, and implement their recommendations for program improvement. 4) Develop and implement a plan for self-evaluation of short-term and long-term goals including implementation and tracking of program activities 5) Ensure that research projects stay on track and the scientists progress through developing a grant submission timeline Integrative and collaborative efforts will guide interaction among all our cores. Its strong and nurturing leadership, guided by our evaluative approaches will contribute to the success of this program and the significant impact and advancement in health disparities research.